Talk:Total Destruction/@comment-1469209-20171210015035
Cleared with an Atlantis team the first time, but had to use a diamond because I thought I would survive the Hellfire EX with a Craft that gives you tumbler for 1 turn... Came back with dragons and sweeped the stage, which I used to also grind for a max skill level card. Azathoth + Ursula, Novalis, Dagon, Nidhogg + Azathoth WITH A CRAFT THAT PIERCES INITIAL SHIELD (I used Prayer Jolt Pattern) With luck and great spins you can kill this stage in 10 rounds! I was never lucky enough to accomplish this, but its very possible. Consistently spinning the leader and ally column away each round is very important with Azazoth teams, as it is your primary source of dark runestones. This stage throws a wrench into that plan, making it potentially slow but is otherwise a remarkably easy with this setup. R01) Kill em. We have no time for this! R02) Either the leader or ally's column will be burnt stones, and with this teams HP you can just go guns a blazing and spin however you want. R3a) He'll hit you with some nasty fire runes when you enter, and an nonthreatening fire trail. Do your best to remove ALL fire runes. If you're lucky the resulting board should have the standard random spread of attributes making it easy to spin the next round. R3b) Here's where hardmode starts if you're gunning for leaderboard glory. Dagon is in this team exclusively for this round and round 5b, to remove the fire from the board. If you've been gunning through this stage then Dagon will not be up at this time. Your board could either be incredible or impossible to spin depending on how many fire runes you removed in the previous round. Or in how unlucky you got with which rune attribute it turned to fire. I was never able to consistently clear this in 1 round, but you could get very lucky here and have a great board! R04) Another round with no actives ready potentially. You can easily kill these two with a full attack after doing a solid Azazoth spin. R5a) Your DC will shine here! Do as best a spin you can then use your DC and meet the conditions to trigger the pierce Initial shield ability. R5b) Its possible that your Azazoth lead and ally, as well as your Novalis will be up by now. You can use one Azazoth here for a quick kill, but if not then you can use Dagon and do a normal spin. You can use just Dagon even if you did take extra turns getting to this stage and save the Azazoth for the last few rounds. R06) If you have both Azazoth's up, do a one combo spin to get this round over with quickly. If not, spend the round preparing the board for the next round. R7a) Azazoth + Ursula + Novalis (if not already toggled on) if you have both Azazoth's up. If not then just use Ursula + Novalis and just about any kind of decent Azazoth spin will be sufficient. With this team the Hellfire EX becomes Hellfire EZ. R7b) Azazoth + Ursula + Nidhogg. Done. Again its possible to clear this blazing fast but I'm not quite up to par, almost got ya Selden haha